Made to MST
by zabchan
Summary: the story of Little Red Kagome. Kouga's the wolf. i wrote this story for my friends to MST, but some bits actually turned out pretty good. rating for inuyasha's mouth and stuff. inu-kag.


Inuyasha: the feudal fairy tales

(It's special 'cause it has an "s")

Little Red Kagome

By Not-So-Anonomous

Once upon a time, in a time apart from ours, a little girl lived with her mother and father in a small farming village. Her father was a former monk and her mother a former demon exterminator. But now they were rice farmers, having settled down with their lovely daughter Kagome. However, they were unable to convince the mother of the demon exterminator to leave her hut in the woods and live with the farming village. So, the demon exterminator, Sango, would send Kagome out every week to check on Kagome's dear grandmother, to see if anything was wrong, or needed fixing, and to take some food out to her as well. Whenever Kagome went out on this journey, she would wear a red coat that was very special. It was made of fur from fire rats and was fireproof, waterproof and knife-proof. So as she passed the other villagers on her way through the woods, they would call to her and say "There goes Little Red Kagome with a basket of goodies for her grandmother."

Now there was a friendly (if not hotheaded and short-tempered) woodcutter's son who would play with Kagome as they were growing up. At age thirteen he became a woodcutter himself. When Kagome would go into the woods, he would go too, to watch over her while all the while pretending he wasn't. He was an excellent tree-climber and he could follow her from the trees and make sure she got to her grandmother's and back safely. When this story begins, both are fifteen.

This boy's name was Inuyasha, because he was a hanyou of dog demon and human.

Now the time came when Kagome had to go see her grandmother again, but she forgot to mention to Inuyasha that she was going, so he overslept and she ended up going alone. Of course, most of this time she thought she'd been alone all along, but this was the first time when she was ACTUALLY alone.

And the wolf demon of the forest knew this too.

The wolf demon's name was Kouga, which means "steel fang". He was very fast and very cunning. He was also rather handsome. He didn't like Inuyasha's family because he was prejudiced against dog demons, and secretly was afraid of them. He didn't want anyone to find out that he was afraid, so he liked to harass the family at a distance with tricks, but this day he didn't smell the woodcutting family, so he thought it safe to hunt in the forest openly.

And besides, there was the scent of little girl in the air that he just couldn't resist.

When the Kouga-wolf saw her, he decided that she was very beautiful and instead of eating her right away, went up to talk with her.

"Hey"

Little Red Kagome whirled around, startled.

"Who's there?"

There was a chuckle from the bushes. Kouga stepped out onto the path.

"Hello Little Red." He smiled. "Where ya going with all that food?"

Kagome checked him over. He was wearing fur pelts and armor. His shiny black hair was in a topknot and his unruly bangs spilled over a headband made of fur. Kagome couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something wrong with his appearance. Then she realized it. His turquoise eyes didn't have pupils! How odd!

She answered hesitantly.

"I'm taking these groceries to my Granny in the hut in the middle of the woods." Kouga smiled.

"That's so nice of you. Pretty and thoughtful, what a girl." He said flatteringly.

Kagome smiled. "He may be a little odd looking, but he sure is nice." She thought.

"Why don't you let me carry that heavy basket for you? Sweet thing like you should have to do heavy lifting like that." He offered, smiling.

Kagome looked worried.

"I better not, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

While all this was going on, the woodcutter boy, Inuyasha, had woken up and gone off to Kagome's house. He didn't realize he had overslept.

AN: the authoress must excuse herself for a second, the Anime music video to Avril lavine's "Sk8er boi" is on and I must submit the appropriate cheering quota. Go Avril! Down with Kikyo!

He knocked on the door. "Where is Kagome?" he asked Miroku, her father.

"She left already to take some supplies to her grandmother. If you hurry you can catch up to her." Miroku said.

AN: the authoress must again excuse herself as the "Don Fluffy" music video, a Sesshomaru tribute, is playing and I must pay my respects to his bishieness with a sacrifice of drool. Mmmmm…fluffy…

Inuyasha walked away calmly until he was out of Miroku's sight. Then he raced foreword into the woods. He smelled wolf in the air and was worried.

Meanwhile, back in the woods….

"Well, here, I'm Kouga. And you are….?"

"Kagome" she answered automatically.

"See? Now we're not strangers."

Kagome saw the logic in this.

Kouga continued, "Now, which way?" Kagome pointed. Kouga smirled to himself. "I can just taste her now. I'll eat the Granny as hors' devours and Little Miss Red here as the tender main course. Now, I just gotta distract her…."

Suddenly Kouga's distraction came, but not like he expected. "Shit." He thought. "I smell that damn dog. I'll tell Red here that I smell some wild demon and I'll go and drive him away from her."

"Oi! Kagome!" he yelled, starting to run. "I smell some bad demon in the forest, I'll go chase him off and meet you at the hut ok?"

"What!?" yelled Kagome back. "Wait! My basket! Arrrrrgggg! I shoulda known!" she slumped to the ground. "Well, " she said, eyeing some herbs and mushrooms near a peach tree burdened with fruit, "Maybe I could do something else instead…"

Meanwhile…

"I could smell your stink a mile away dog-turd." Kouga taunted

"What are you doing in MY forest." Inuyasha bristled.

"None of your business."

Inuyasha noticed the basket. "Where do you think you're going with that basket of food?"

Kouga smirked. "I'm going and visiting my poor ol' Granny in the woods" he said with a fake high trill. Then he sped away laughing, leaving Inuyasha in his dust.

As Kouga ran, he started to notice the aroma of the contents of the basket. His curiosity got the better of him and stopped to rummage. He pulled out all sorts of things he'd never seen before: long noodles in chicken broth, a sweet smelling block of dark material that he decided immediately that he had to sample…and a tube full of hot water. When Kouga popped the lid off the canister of water, he slopped a lot of the water into the open packages of noodle. He sniffed at it. Then tasted the new combination. The before he knew it, he had finished off the first cup of noodles and poured more water into the second.

He caught himself as the sun had started to set.

"Crap." He said. "I need to get on with my plan!"

He ran at full speed to grandmother's house, busting the door open. He was about to eat her when he smelled Kagome coming, not too far away from the hut. Cursing, he knocked the old woman out and threw her in the closet, grabbing some of grandmother's clothes while he was in there. He quickly put them on and lay in bed, pretending to be Granny.

"Young meat is better the less it struggles as it dies." Kouga thought to himself, mentally licking his chops. "It has less chance getting bruised or dirty. That's why every wolf knows trickery is the best policy when catching young prey."

Kagome poked her head in the door. "Granny?" she ventured. She came the rest of way into the hut, setting down the food she had gathered on the way.

"I'm in here dear." Kouga said in the highest pitch voice he could manage.

"Granny? Why is your voice so rough?" Kagome asked.

"I've got a bit of a cold today, so I'm staying in bed if you don't mind dear." He faked a few coughs.

She came a little closer. Kouga's head peeked out from the blankets, covered mostly by one of Granny's caps.

"What's with the hat Granny?" she asked.

"Err, like I said, I have a cold today and this hat keeps my head warm."

"And…you have bigger eyes than I last remember."

"Um…all the better to see you with my dear. Now come closer, I can barely hear you."

She came closer. Kouga smiled.

"Your teeth look bigger as well, did you get a new set of false teeth?"

"They're all the better to eat you with, my dear!"

And Kouga hopped out of the bed, tearing the grandmotherly clothes off of him. Suddenly, then door blew off its hinges, and the Inu-woodcutter stormed in, whirling his mighty ax through the air. The wolf snarled and the two started a viscous battle right there in the hut. Inuyasha swung and swung and swung, Kouga dodging each attack by an inch. Kagome had crawled into a corner, out of the way of the two canines. Finally, Inuyasha swung the ax at Kouga while he was on the bed. Kouga's clawed feet snagged on the blankets and Inuyasha chopped the wolf's tail in two. Snarling, Kouga ran out the door, kicking up dust clouds in his retreat.

Inuyasha went over to Kagome.

"You all right?" he said, helping her to her feet.

"Granny!" she remembered. "What happened to her?"

"That's Kagome for you." Inuyasha thought to himself. "Worrying about others first."

Suddenly, they heard a moan from the closet. Kagome and Inuyasha went into the closet where they found grandmother unconscious on the floor. They dusted her off and laid her in bed and closed the door. They sat on the porch to wait for Granny to wake up.

"Maybe now Granny will be convinced to come and live in the village." Kagome observed.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Inuyasha smirked. "That wolf won't be coming back here for a long time."

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha, placing her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed, but wrapped an arm around her back. "feh. You could have avoided this whole mess if you'd have just waited for me to go to the forest with you."

"Huh? You don't usually go with me…wait! You follow me into the woods!?"

"Hey! If I didn't, you'd be missing a couple hunks of flesh right now!"

"Still, anyone else and that would be creepy. You stalk me!"

"Nooooo, I just watch out for you, there's a difference dumbass!"

"Dumbass! You…watch out for me?" she said, changing her tone mid yell.

"Well I …sorta." Inuyasha admitted.

"Awww" Kagome said, and kissed him on the cheek.

End

Epilogue:

"Holy crap! What happened to my door?"

AN: ok! This was made 2 MST, so have at it!

MST- mystery science theatre. It's when people take a fanfic (usually a bad one, although I've seen well written fics get it too…) and add funny dialogue amidst the story. They're illegal to post on , but I'll gladly accept MSTings via email . yo.


End file.
